Do You Remember Me?
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: "...Right there for a moment..I forgot that you don't love me anymore..."


_She walks over to him and she says "do you remember me?"  
>I think we might have met somewhere before<em>

The cold chill of the New York air whipped around his face as he skipped up the steps towards the double glass doors. Pulling off the scarf that was around his neck, he rested it on the bar before removing the matching gloves and laying them down. Tipping his head at the familiar man behind the bar he waited for the dark liquid to appear before him.

Shifting his eyes outside he watched as the light powder started to cover the streets. He wasn't one for snow; it was never really his thing. He hated the cold, he hated being trapped inside, he hated the white that would get all over his clothes and melt into them causing them to wet. His little girl loved it however, closing his eyes he could see her blonde curls bouncing as she skipped around begging for him and her mother to join and most times he would stand aside as he watched his child and the other half of his life dance around laughing.

He missed them. Missed them so much but he had a book signing he couldn't turn down and he promised to be back in two weeks, even if those two weeks were the longest of his life.

"Thank you," he nodded at the man before him tipping the glass back and feeling the warmth of the drink as it burned down his throat. It was bitter, it was gross and his body still had yet to grow used to the taste but when he was seventeen a gorgeous brunette took him out to taste his first sip of alcohol and for the first time in all his life he felt free.

Every time he drinks he thinks of that. He gets that free feeling and he thinks he drinks for that, to feel that feeling again.

_Southern Carolina is the place that comes to mind  
>But Hey; I guess you never really can be sure<em>

"_And I win…" her tongue traps between her teeth and his body quivered. He had a few drinks in him but he was positive his body tingling had more to do with her and less to do with the drinks he had been taking. She was so sexy and she didn't even have to try. She was breath taking and every time she took a step towards him his entire body shook because he was so nervous to be around her._

_She was Brooke Davis, __the__ Brooke Davis and he was on a date with her. He, Lucas Scott, who up until a few days ago wasn't even on the social spectrum, was now on a date with Brooke Davis. Man, how life can change._

"_You are good at this…" his eyes tailed over the table before him. _

"_I'm good at most things," she smirked laying the stick down, the white chalk leaving a mark on the red table. _

"_I bet you are," his stick joined hers and his eyes watched as she trailed around the table towards him. _

"_You are so broody," her eyes slanted looking at him before giggling. "Here I am," she shook his shoulder, "trying to loosen you up and you __still__ brood. What is with that Broody Boy?"_

"_I…I don't know…" he admitted and she just gave another drunken giggle grabbing his hand. A spark shooting through his fingers as she tugged him towards a secluded corner. _

"_Do you not like spending time with me?" she cocked her head to the side looking up at him, her eyes sparkling with joy but he saw more. It wasn't the drunken state she was in; it wasn't even the happiness that rolled off her it was…pain. It was as if her fear of someone not wanting to be around her hurt her, even if the person was just Lucas Scott. _

"_I…" he swallowed the large lump in his throat as his eyes zeroed in on her plumb bottom lip. It was so smooth looking and when her teeth dragged across it his body reacted in a way he never had before and he let out a low growl. The alcohol in him giving him a courage he normally would never have with someone like her and his feet shuffled forward. His body trapping her against the red wall and a gasp slipping passed those gorgeous lips and washing over his face. _

"_You?" her heart thudded in her chest as she arched her back against the wall and he shuffled closer to her, his knee sliding up between hers making her bit down on her lip. _

"_I like you…" he stated and she grinned a little. "I don't mean to be so…broody…just how I am I guess…" he shrugged trapping her chin between his thumb and finger._

"_That's good…" she tilted her chin up. "Because I like you too…and I like a broody you."_

"_You like me?" his brow arched and she nodded. "But you are Brooke Davis, you don't like people," he spoke without thinking and watched the smile disappear from her face. _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" pressure built in her eyes as she looked at a boy who she really __thought__ was going to be different than the rest. Yet just like the rest he proved her wrong and let her reputation overcloud seeing who she really was. _

"_Girls like you don't like me," he shook his head, her brows creasing just a bit more. _

"_I…" she sucked in a deep breath wanting to calm herself. She was Brooke Davis, she didn't get upset over guys, she didn't let them hurt her. _

"_I mean you're gorgeous," he let out a dry laugh, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear. "And popular and…perfect," he said and her head snapped around to look at him. "Damn you are so perfect…"_

"_I'm…I'm not perfect Lucas," she told him slowly. _

"_Yes you are," he got the cutest grin she had ever seen and her heart started to swell in her chest. "And gorgeous perfect girls __shouldn't__ like me." _

"_Oh Broody Boy," she wrapped her arms around his neck and peaked up on her toes to get eye level with him. "You are without a doubt the most amazing guy I've ever met."_

"_Thanks…" he blushed a little and her smile just grew a little more._

"_And as smart as you are," she ran her hand through his blonde hair. "You are without a doubt the stupidest boy I've ever met," she giggled as he smiled shaking his head. _

"_Come here Crazy Girl," he grinned sliding his hand through her hair and yanking her in for a kiss._

_Oh there's nothing like a true love  
>To go and make a fool of someone just like before<br>And right there for a minute  
>I forgot that you don't love me anymore<em>

"Sir?" he shook his head and his eyes focused on the man in front of him.

"What? Sorry," he refocused.

"Another?" he pointed at the empty glass and the blonde pondered the thought before nodding. The man taking the bottle and refilling the glass halfway.

"Thanks…" he gave another nod taking the glass and bringing it to his lips.

"Excuse me?" there was a tap on his shoulder. "Aren't you Lucas Scott?" the vaguely familiar voice rung in him and his head cocked to the side as he slowly started to spin in his chair to face the person behind him. A smile growing on his lips at the girl behind him, her hair longer from the last time he saw her, her voice still had the rasp but there was a bit of difference in them and there were a few lines across her face that weren't there a few years back but one thing remained the same. When she smiled that gorgeous smile those two dimples appeared the grin grew, "I think we've might have met somewhere before…"

"I think you might be right," he rose from his chair and wrapped her in his arms. "Brooke Davis," he breathed her in, the familiar scent that he would never in his life forget.

"Lucas Scott…" she smiled, hugging him back a moment longer then they probably should have. "How are you?" she pulled back first and he felt the tug in his chest by that. "I haven't talked to Peyton in a few weeks…Is she with you?" she glanced around and he quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm only in town a few weeks and she couldn't get off. She is back home," he told her as he offered her a seat and the both sat back down. "What about Julian? He here?"

"No, he is home with Judd and Davis," she told him with a smile, her getting a glow at the mention of her family. "They started school the other day."

"Oh I bet you hate missing that," he said knowing nothing Brooke hated more than being away from her kids. He hadn't met them yet but he saw pictures and with every picture he saw of them he could see the love she had for those two boys.

"Yeah," she frowned looking down and running her finger along the rim of her glass. "But Julian sent pictures and had them call when they left and got home. But Sawyer," she flipped her hand forward excited to talk about her goddaughter. "How is she? I miss her so much," she said it being almost a year since she saw her best friend and the little mini her. Peyton had returned last Christmas for a few days to help Haley with some things, bringing Sawyer with her; however a certain third blonde was missing from the threesome.

"She is great!" he smiled big at the mention of his pride and joy. "She is in the school play this year. Asked if Davis was going to come see," he corked a brow and she nodded with a giggle.

"Looks like we might have a little love connection on our hands," she beamed and he laughed shaking his head.

"My little girl will not know love with a boy until I say so," he informed her taking a sip of his drink. "And that boy will most definitely not be the son of you," he shifted his eyes and her widened with shock.

"Lucas Scott!" she squealed slapping his arm making him laugh. "My baby is a perfect little boy."

"He is a boy and he is a Davis," he state turning in his chair to face her. "Davis's are heart breakers," his eyes drifted over her and she frowned a little.

"We were good at that, huh?" she tilted her head to the side looking at him. "Hurt each other…"

"Yeah…" he nodded knowing they both did a good bit of hurting in high school.

"But we were also always there for each other," she reminded, and a small smile tugged on his lips.

"We were…" he agreed. "Except for a few times…" he frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't know about your attack…" he stated and she glanced down shaking her head.

"It's ok Luke… I mean I didn't tell anyone," she shrugged really not wanting to remember that time.

"I know," he reached up brushing her hair back, her skin rising with goose bumps at his gentle touch. "But _I _should have known," he tilted her head up to catch her eyes. "I should have known…" his eyes searched in hers and she slowly gave a nod. "And there has been so many times I've wanted to call you and tell you that…"

"I know…" she agreed knowing he wouldn't have not been there if she asked. "But umm…" she breathed in deep to erase her tears. "Let's not be so sad," she waved her hand at the bartender. "I am in New York, just signed an amazing deal," she sung, "thanks you," she winked at the bartender as he refilled her glass, along with the boy beside her. "And I'm with an old friend," she turned to smile at him. "So toast," she held up her glass and he reached for his. "To a good night with a great friend and the future."

"Cheers," he tapped his glass against hers, the clinking filling the air and Brooke let out a small giggle against her glass. "What?"

"Just thinking…" she shook her head.

"About what?"

"The last time we were alone in New York," she kinked her brow and he chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you Mr. Scott got a little drunk," she pointed at him.

"If I remember quickly you _got _me drunk," he reminded and she once again giggled. "Getting me drunk was like your favorite hobby in school…"

"Because you were so tense all the time," she squeezed his shoulder with a laugh.

"I'm Broody remember?" he raised a brow and she slowly nodded.

"Broody Boy…"

"Cheery Girl," he gave a gentle smile and she returned it. Suddenly getting lost in the comforting feeling they always seemed to share. Where he looked in her eyes and got lost and she looked in his felt a heat course through her body. It was a simple look, a look they never really shared with anyone else. A look everyone always seemed to comment on and a look that after all this time was still there.

_Then an old familiar feeling  
>Wraps its arms around the moment<br>And he says so many times I've tried to call_

"_Lucas!" Brooke giggled as she wrestled around on his bed. "Broody stop it!" she grabbed his hands and in one quick motion he flipped her over and pinned her hands above her head. "Stop… " she panted and felt her heart race. "Don't tickle me please…"_

"_Stop making my room into a girl room," he ordered as his body pinned her down. _

"_It's my room," she reminded and his eyes narrowed. "At least for another two weeks. Then I'm off to California for the summer and you __may__ never see my annoying girl making face again."_

"_Don't say that," he frowned shaking his head not wanting to even entertain the idea of her never coming back to Tree Hill. _

"_It could happen," she shrugged her heart breaking a little at the thought of not returning. "In two weeks," her eyes scan around the room taking everything in. "I may never see this bedroom again…see you again," her eyes travel over his ocean blue. _

"_No," he shook his head quickly. "That one will definitely not happen," he told her without a doubt. "It's going to be a lot harder to get rid of me Brooke Davis then just moving across the country," he teased and she cracked a smile. _

"_I don't want to get rid of you," her heart raced in her chest as she gazed up at him. "I don't…" her words caught in her throat when she caught the glance he tossed down at her lips. She tried to dismiss the small things they did, the looks, the touches but this one couldn't be ignored. Even with knowing he was still into Peyton, hell all the things locked in his closet she found proved that, but even so she couldn't ignore how close they had become, couldn't ignore how close he would stand to her, how comfortable she felt when he did and how right now her body was pinned under his, his mouth __barley __hovering over hers and his eyes making a quick sign that he wanted it, he wanted her. _

"_I'm going to miss you…" he whispered brushing her hair back from her face, his fingertips lingering on her cheek. "God I'm going to miss you so much Pretty Girl…" he told her and watched the tears wash in her eyes. _

"_I'm going to miss you too, Luke," her teeth bit down on her lower lip just bringing it more attention and she saw the lust flash through his eyes. Yet she didn't want that, she didn't want to be a farewell hook up, not with Lucas. It was impossible for her to ever be with Lucas in that way and it be no strings attached because if she was honest…she still loved him. And finding out those feelings weren't returned the first time crushed her and finding that stuff of Peyton's just made that pain come back and she couldn't do that again. _

"_Brooke…I…." he lowered himself over her holding his body just barely over hers. _

"_What?" her heart pounded in her chest and she swore he had to feel it slam into his. "You what Lucas?"_

"_I…" he swallowed looking at her wondering if he should take this chance, even with her leaving he wanted to, boy did he, but he didn't want to have two weeks of happiness to lose her again._

"_Lucas, Brooke, dinner-" and the words caught at the scene before her. _

"_Mom…" Lucas freaked rolling off Brooke falling off the bed with a loud thud. "Ouch…" _

"_Karen we weren't doing anything," Brooke rushed to say. "Just messing around…" she wanted that point clear being as she didn't want to make Karen mad. She loved the older woman, respected her and when she moved in here and Lucas moved back Karen made her point on the relationship clear. She didn't want her to think she was being disrespectful to her._

"_Mhmm…" she cut her eyes from the floor to the bed. "Brooke why don't you get washed up for dinner," she said but Brooke caught the order in that._

"_Yes ma'am," she nodded looking over at Lucas as he ran his hand through his hair and Brooke slid off the bed not giving him another look._

"_Mom we weren't," Lucas sat up on the floor resting his arm on the bed as Karen shut the door behind the brunette. "We were just talking…"_

"_Yes because I'm on top of my friends all the time when we are __just __talking."_

"_Mom…" Lucas stood shaking his head. "Brooke and I are just friends…"_

"_Well we both know that is crap," she told him and Lucas looked a little taken back. "I see the way you look at her Lucas," she gave a light shrug and he glanced down. "As your mother I notice these things…"_

"_It doesn't matter, she is leaving soon…" he grabbed a stuff animal of Brooke's off the bed as he sat down. _

"_And you aren't ever going to tell her how you feel?" _

"_What's the point?" _

"_The point is she will know Lucas," she walked over to him and dropped down beside him. "Do you really want her to go through life never knowing that you care about her?"_

"_She doesn't care," he let out a dry laugh. "I mean I hurt her mom, bad. And I regret it, I regret messing things up with her more then I regret anything but I did. Then return and we become friends again and things are going great and I go to tell her, I go to tell her what I feel and she is with Felix…" he shrugged remembering all too well the ache in his heart seeing her with him. "And now she is leaving," he let out a dry laugh tossing the stuffed animal on the bed. _

"_Not forever Lucas…"_

"_But it could be," he looked up at her and she hated the pain she saw in her son's eyes. "When we first dated and all that stuff with you and Keith was happening Brooke told me 'people meant to be together always find their way in the end' and I've tried to hold onto that because she seemed so sure that was true. Yet if it is maybe fate is just saying we aren't meant to be…"_

"_You know…" Karen patted his leg with a glimpse of a smile. "I agree with Brooke on that, but I also think if the chemistry is right it will happen. And as your mother and in the least weird way," she said and he laughed a little. "You two share amazing chemistry. It's just…it's there…" she told him knowing with just a look you can see the things going on in their minds. Things she really as a mother didn't want to think about but things. "Some people search their whole lives to share that look. It's like a moment of unspoken words where no one knows what the other is thinking but ya'll do. And that is all that matters, the look of unspoken words mean the most. And trust me sweetie, you and that girl have a look we all beg for…"_

"_Think you could tell her that?" he teased and she let out a laugh._

"_Oh honey she is completely aware of it," she told him brushing her hand through his hair. "She is crazy about you… Why do you think I was so worried about you two living together under the same roof?" she questioned and again got a laugh. "But honestly Lucas. Trust your heart, it won't fail you. And just remember that the chemistry is right but the timing is just wrong," she offered a shrug. "You just have to wait for both of them to line up and they will…The bond is too strong for it not too."_

_Well you think it's been a lifetime  
>It's been two years since I've seen you<br>But it seems like no times gone by at all _

"Luke!" she threw her head back laughing and he watched as the joy came across her. He missed hearing her laugh. "You are insane…"

"You used to love my craziness," he leaned back in his chair and she shook her head, her hair tumbling over her shoulders.

"Yeah but doesn't mean I don't think you are completely insane," her eyes twinkled and his heart warmed at the look. "Remember that time you went all James Bond on Dan?" she questioned and broke into a fit of giggles when he started to nod quickly.

"And you glued all those papers together that you _found _in my closet," he took a sip of his drink. "You know all the time you stayed in my room…only god knows what all you looked at…"

"It was my room!" she squealed. "You had moved out and I moved in and it belonged to me until you returned."

"Yeah and when you returned my mom _still _let you have it," he pointed out and she shrugged.

"Karen liked me more," she flipped her hand at him taking a sip of his own drink. "But we did make a pretty good team back then huh? I mean we did solve the big mystery…"

"That we did," he agreed cutting his eyes over at her and she swallowed the dryness in her throat by the look he threw her way. "Want another drink?" he flickered his eyes towards her drink and hers cut down to it.

"I probably shouldn't," she crossed her legs over the other and turned to face the bar. "You know how I get when I drink…"

"Yeah…" he nodded for the bartender to refill his. "I do," he threw the shot back and swallowed the warm liquid.

_There was nothing like a real love_

_To give you back the feel of someone just like  
>before<em>

_And right there for a minute  
>I forgot that you don't love me anymore<em>

"_Oops," Brooke giggled tripping over her feet as she walked in the door, well more got carried. "I drank too much Broody." _

"_Maybe a little," he laughed. "But shh…we don't want to wake mom."_

"_No!" Brooke freaked and Lucas's hand covered her mouth quickly._

"_Shh!" he ordered and she paused a moment before breaking into a fit of giggles making her smile shaking his head. "You are too much you know that?"_

"_I do know that," she swayed away from him and into the dark room. "But there was a time you liked me being too much…"_

"_Still do…" he mumbled to himself watching her move. _

"_What?" she looked over her shoulder but he quickly shook his head. _

"_Nothing Pretty Girl…nothing…"_

"_Pretty Girl…" her face glowed a little as she dropped down on the bed. "I loved when you called me that…"_

"_You did?" he raised a brow and she quickly nodded as he walked over and took a seat beside her on the bed. _

"_I was always called…hot…or…sexy…I don't know do able…" she flipped her hand around. "But you called me gorgeous," she turned her head to look at him, her chin resting on his shoulder. "Told me I was perfect…"_

"_I know…" he nodded very much remembering that night. It was their first date and he had replayed it in his head every day while they were broken up._

"_Do you still think I'm perfect?" her eyes filled with tears looking at him. "Because I'm not…"_

"_You are perfect to me," he brushed her hair back from her face to look at her. "You are gorgeous and perfect and without a doubt the most amazing girl I've ever met."_

"_Then why did you leave me?" her voice cracked looking at him. "I loved you so much… and you…" she pulled in a deep breath wanting to stop herself from breaking. "You left me for my best friend… My damn best friend…" she stood up shaking her head. "Couldn't it have been a stranger? A slut in the street or in a bar or something…?"_

"_Brooke…" he breathed in deep to relax himself. "I'm sorry…" he said reaching up and grabbing her hand and pulling her close. "I didn't know what I had when I had you and I am so sorry. If I could go back and change it all I would…"_

"_Bullshit!" she snapped, placing her hand to her dizzy head. "That's bullshit…You still want Peyton even now…"_

"_I don't want her," he shook his head. "I want you…" he tugged her closer to him. "All I want is you…"_

"_And all I've wanted is for you to fight for me…" tears trailed down her face. "Why won't you ever just fight for me?"_

"_I…I didn't know you wanted me too…" he tossed his hand up and dropped down on his bed. _

"_I do want you too," she confessed and he slowly lifted his head to look at her. "I…all I've ever wanted was for you too. Yet you never want me…you never pick me!" she fell on the bed beside him. "Felix picked me….that's why I picked him," she shrugged turning to face him. _

"_Leave him…" he shrugged looking at her and her heart tightened._

"_What?"_

"_Leave him and let me try again… I won't screw up again…"_

"_You are drunk…" she shook her head knowing he wasn't being honest. He just like her had a few to many. _

"_No I'm not!" he told her grabbing her hand. "You are drunk Brooke, I only had like two beers."_

"_That could make you drunk…"_

"_Pretty Girl," he let out a chuckle shaking his head. "I'm not drunk…" he threaded his fingers through her hair tugging her close. "And a not at all drunk me wants you…Just let me in again."_

"_I…I can't…" her voice cracked looking at him. "You will hurt me again…"_

"_No I won't!" he told her. "Baby girl I swear I won't just please…please let me in again…"_

"_I can't…" she shook her head knocking away the tears. "Even if I want too… I just… I'm with Felix…I can't…"_

_Oh and how far we'll travel  
>For a place to heal our hearts<br>We watched it unravel  
>So why's tonight the hardest part<em>

"Ever wish we could go back to being young?" she questioned randomly turning to face him and break the silence that had fallen over them. It freaked her out how comfortable she was with it. "It was so much simpler then…"

"School, basketball and you," he stated before thinking and she snapped her head to look at him. "That was my life. Every day that came and went I knew what to expect and it was just so…easy."

"We weren't easy," she shook her head at that.

"We were hot," he stated and she let a blush wash over her face.

"We were," she agreed laughing at his description of them. "Our hands never really left each other…" she got a distant look very aware her and Julian weren't like that. She loved her husband she did, she was crazy about him and wouldn't give him up for anything but she was _not _stupid to the fact her and Lucas had an _amazing _amount of chemistry. It just oozed from them whenever they were together and everyone saw it. She couldn't explain it…really had no idea how because she never had that with anyone else before but all she knew was when she was younger…if they were around each other she just had to touch him or kiss him or…god something. And she hated herself for _forcing _herself not to be like that now…not having a clue he was thinking the same thing.

"You were the first girl I ever loved," he rested his hand on his head to face her. "It was real and pure and even though it hurt I wouldn't change it for anything."

"I wouldn't either…" her voice cracked just a second before she regained it and ran her hand through his hair.

_Then he says the weather's changin  
>And it's icing up the highway<br>So I guess it's time for me to hit the road  
>So she says goodbye and then before she knows what she is saying<br>she says I wish that you didn't have to go_

"But it getting late…and I have a long drive back to my hotel…" he stood and before she had a moment to think her hand flew up to grab his.

"I wish you didn't… I mean have to leave…" she confessed and slowly rose beside him. Her heart slamming in her chest as she looked in those gorgeous blue eyes that still held so much love in them as they looked down at her.

"Me too…" he let out a dry laugh looking at their hands entwined, two wedding bans shining up at them making his chest hurt. "There was this time…" he stared at the bands hating there wasn't as much guilt cursing through him that should be. "When I was talking to my mom and she said that it's about timing…life was…relationships…" he stroked his thumb over the diamond ring sparkling on her finger. "That people with the perfect chemistry share a look and if it's there…if it's always there you just have to wait for timing to get right."

"Luke…"

"I'm glad you're happy Brooke…" he leaned down to kiss her cheek making her breath catch. "And I have missed you so much Pretty Girl… Keep in touch more ok?" he asked and she slowly nodded making him crazy a broken smile. "Bye…" he winked taking a step back from her and dropping so money on the bar.

"Bye…" her voice cracked and as she watched him go felt the tear roll down her cheek.

_Oh there's nothing like a true love  
>To go and make a fool of someone just like before<br>And right there for a minute  
>I forgot that you don't love me anymore <em>

_And right there for a minute_

_I forgot that you don't love me anymore_

* * *

><p><em>So in the sad way that made me <em>_**not **__happy I lost my love for Brucas… I lost all fate and for some reason couldn't write them to save my life, no matter how much I tried. I realized I had watched way too much of the new seasons and the missing of Brooke and Lucas hurt my love for them. So I went back and watched a few __**YouTube **__videos watched a few scenes and I realized even in the final season of Lucas and Peyton, Brucas __**still **__shared that look. Then I heard '__**Lucas**__' was returning for a few episodes this season and then I realized even if they don't end together they still love each other, even if neither ever admit it. And I bet that in this season __**if**__ Brucas have a scene together that look will still be there and then I will be happy… So when I heard this song I got some of my love back and wrote this…_

_It's just a one shot…nothing big but I still hope you all liked it!_

_Review and let me know!_


End file.
